


Yanjime's Kinktober

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Choking, Cock Ring, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair Pulling, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Monster - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rape Play, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Shibari, Size Difference, Slime, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Trans Man Character, Trans Shuichi, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, cross dressing, cumflation, hajime talks like a hentai character, lots of pregnancy mentioning, marriage mention, pregnancy mention, size play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yanjime and his harem celebrating Kinktober.Each chapter will be a person with Hajime/kink (with a few doubles thrown in since I ran out of people).This is based off of the Yandere Hajime AU by immediately-regrettable-art on Tumblr.





	1. Shibari/Nagito

Day One: Shibari

Nagito swallowed nervously. "Is this really necessary?"  
"Necessary? No. I just want to try it." Hajime circled Nagito slowly. "You look amazing like this."  
"Th-Thanks?" Nagito shifted uncomfortably, unable to do much else. His entire body was tied up with thick ropes, forcing his hand behind his back and his knees spread apart.  
Hajime reached down, stroking the side of his face. "You're totally helpless like this. I never thought that would turn me on this much."  
Nagito looked away, face flushing. "Okay, you can untie me now."  
"Untie you? Now? Absolutely not."  
"What do you mean, 'absolutely not'?!"  
"It took forever to tie you up like this. I'm not letting it go to waste that quickly."  
"Hajime, don't you dare!" He struggled against the rope, but didn't accomplish anything.  
Hajime knelt by him, kissing him hard. "Come on, Nagito," he purred. "It'll just be a bit of fun~ I won't even put it in if you don't want."  
Nagito let out a small groan. He wasn't actually opposed to the idea, but he had to pretend he was for his own pride. "Fine. Do what you want."  
Hajime grinned, standing and immediately undoing his belt.  
"Aren't you a little too eager?!" Nagito demanded.  
"I think I'm the normal amount of eager, considering the situation."  
Nagito pouted, trying to keep his face from turning red when Hajime took out his dick. "You really are beautiful, Nagito~ I want to do all kinds of disgusting things to you~"  
"Hajime," he whined, looking away.  
"I could do anything to you right now," he purred, slowly beginning to jerk himself off. "I could have everyone come in here to see you like this."  
Nagito paled. "You wouldn't."  
"Without your permission? Of course not. But I could. You're totally helpless. I could ever tell the others to have turns with you if I wanted." His hand moved faster.  
Was this really the kind of fantasies Hajime had?! Nagito continued to squirm, getting more nervous by the second.  
Hajime gasped, grabbing Nagito by the hair and kissing him again. He pressed himself against Nagito, beginning to stroke their cocks together.  
"Ah! Hajime!" Nagito began to pant. Having the Ultimate Hope as a boyfriend was really unfair. No one should be that good with their hands.  
He buried his face in Hajime's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Hajime~!"  
"You're all mine, Nagito," he moaned. "Don't forget that."  
Nagito came quickly, Hajime following right after. Hajime laughed, standing and gathering a warm rag and a pair of scissors. He snipped the ropes off Nagito first before cleaning him off.  
"Uhm... So, about those things you said..."  
"Calm down. I wouldn't do any of that without your consent. You know I'm not that kinda guy."  
"Well, yeah, I know that, but... Do you actually want to do those things?"  
Hajime winked at him. "You'll have to wait for the rest of Kinktober to see." He stood, leaving the room.  
"Kinktober? What is that? Hajime?" Nagito sighed. Hajime really was a handful.


	2. Spanking/Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko is a little asshole and Hajime decides to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter. I'm off work after tomorrow, so expect longer ones, hopefully.

Day 2: Spanking

"You-!"

_ **Smack.** _

"Bastard!"

Fuyuhiko's face was red. This was absolutely humiliating. He tried to push off the other boy's lap, but couldn't with his wrists bound and held tightly by Hajime.

_ **Smack.** _

"That's hardly any way to talk to the man who saved your life!"

"You were the only one threatening it to begin with!"

_ **Smack.** _

"See, that kind of attitude is why I have to do this."

Hajime was referring to the fact that he had Fuyuhiko over his knee, slapping his ass hard every few moments.

"When I get outta here, you're dead meat, Hinata!"

"Tsk tsk. What would Peko say about this? Maybe I should invite her in here to watch."

"Don't you-!"

_ **Smack.** _

"You've gotta learn, Fuyuhiko, I'm the Ultimate Hope. You'll do what I say, or you'll be punished. And as far as punishment goes, this is pretty light."

Fuyuhiko grit his teeth. It wouldn't be bad except for one problem.

He was insanely hard right now. Why? Who fuckin knew?! Fuyuhiko certainly didn't. This had never been a turn on for him before, so why now?!

Hajime, thankfully, didn't seem to notice.

Yet.

"Okay, okay!!! I've learned my lesson! Can you fucking let me go now?!"

"Hm? Let you go?" Hajime sighed dramatically. "Fine."

He lifted Fuyuhiko up, before he caught sight of his groin.

He stifled a laugh, looking back up to Fuyuhiko's face. "Did-" _laughter_. "Did me spanking you turn you on?!"

"No! Fuck you! Let me go!"

Hajime pulled him close, whispering in his ear. "Peko and I will have to keep this in mind, Fuyuhiko~" He kissed his ear lightly.

Fuyuhiko pulled away quickly. "FUCK YOU!!!"

"Oh, I would _love_ to."

Fuyuhiko grumbled and left the room, not even waiting for Hajime to cut the rope tying his wrists together off. He'd untie them himself.

Stupid fucking Hajime. Stupid fucking punishment.

Stupid fucking boner.


	3. Overstimulation/Mikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan and Hajime have fun. Well, Mikan has more fun.

Day 3: Overstimulation 

Hajime smiled sweetly. “Hey, Mikan? How many times have you cum? I lost count awhile ago.”  
She only let out a whine in response.  
“I think I was at ten? But I can’t remember. Can you?”  
“N-No more,” she begged. “I can’t anymore-“  
“Eh? That’s quitter talk! Of course you can take more!”  
Mikan was tied to the bed, spread eagle. She had two small vibrators on her nipples, along with another on her clit. A fourth and fifth were in her pussy and ass, respectively.  
All five were being controlled by a little remote Hajime held. “Miu really is a miracle worker. I never would have thought you’d be able to cum this much.”  
Mikan let out another whine, breathing heavily. She let out a shriek as she came again.  
Hajime turned them all off, giving her a moment to catch her breath.  
“Wow! Another one! You’ve got more stamina than I thought.”  
She shook her head. “Pl-Please untie me!”  
“Whaaat? You told me to go until I was satisfied.”  
“I didn’t- I didn’t expect this though! You’re not even getting off!” Mikan was very disappointed by that fact. She had told Hajime to use her for his own pleasure, but he was only focusing on her. It would be sweet, if he wasn’t torturing her with these vibrators.  
“Oh? Is that your issue? Well, okay then!”  
She walked over, leaning over her. “One more time! I’ll use the vibrators and fuck you, and if you don’t pass out, you win! Deal?”  
She swallowed heavily. She had wanted Hajime to fuck her the entire time... If it was just once more, she could handle it, for him.  
“D-Deal...”  
Hajime grinned. “You’ve come so many times, I’m not sure we’ll even need lube. You’re pretty wet down here.”  
She whimpered, trying to buck her hips against his. “Ha-Hajime- Please-“  
“Ah. Alright, alright. I’ve left you waiting long enough.”  
She let out a scream of pleasure as he entered her fully in one thrust. “Oh~ My dick is hitting the vibrator. I wonder...”  
He looked down at the remote, turning it on to the lowest setting.  
He and Mikan immediately gasped. “O-Oh- Wow. That feels-“ he moaned. “I should use these more often.”  
He thrust in and out slowly, making her grunt and gasp in pleasure.  
“F-Faster! Hajimeeeeee!”  
He laughed, picking up speed like she asked. He pounded ruthlessly against the vibrator, hitting it against her womb with every thrust.  
“Ah~ Mikan~ You feel amazing~”  
Her eyes rolled back in her head as he turned it up another setting.  
“Hajime! You’re- You’re so deep!” She gasped and moaned, meeting his thrusts eagerly.  
“Mikan~ Mikan, I love you so much~!”  
He leaned down to kiss her, turning up the remote again.  
“Mikan- I’m gonna-“  
“Inside! Please!”  
He hissed through his teeth. He hilted himself inside of her, turning the remote up all the way.  
They let out twin scream as they came together.  
Hajime quickly turned them back off, looking dazed. “Wow... That was... Amazing. We have to do that again.”  
She shook her head. “N-No. Never.”  
He laughed, pulling out of her. “We should go shower. And get those out of you.”  
“Uhm, Hajime?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t think today was a safe day...”


	4. Leather/Kazuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi and Hajime have some fun for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not into leather, I had no idea how to write this prompt??? The next ones will be better, I hope.

Day 4: Leather

"You look good in that. Maybe I'll make you keep wearing it."  
"Shut up..."Kazuichi was on his knees, hands bound behind his back with leather arm sleeves belted together. He wore a leather face mask as well, with an unzip-able mouth. His hair stuck out from under the mask, reaching down to his shoulder blades.  
Hajime stood above him, grinning. "I mean it. It suits your whole look. If you wore it all the time, I doubt anyone would even care."  
"Shut up," he whined.  
"Fine, fine. We don't really need to talk anyway, now do we?"  
Kaz's face turned red as he went cross eyed looking at the dick in front of him. "Do I- Do I really have to?"  
"No, you don't have to! But you'll never get that night with Sonia if you don't. You know she'll only sleep with you if you join the harem. And to join the harem," he smiled. "Well, you know."  
"Do I have to wear this though?"  
"Oh, of course not. I just wanted you to. It's part of the prompt."  
"What prompt?"  
"Don't worry about it. Anyway, let's get to it, yeah?"  
Hajime took a step forward, making Kaz's face turn redder.  
"Watch the teeth, okay? I really don't want to have to kill you."  
Oh yeah, Kaz had forgotten that man. This dude was a murderer. And he was about to suck his dick.  
Kaz took a deep breath, opening his mouth. At this point, he was more afraid of what would happen if he backed out.  
Hajime tested things out first. He slowly pushed his dick into his mouth, stopping when Kaz gagged slightly. Okay, so he couldn't take the whole thing. That was fine. No need to force the poor guy.  
He began to thrust in and out shallowly, keeping Souda's head in place.  
Souda was entirely red now. He had never imaged doing this with a dude, but, it wasn't as terrible as he'd thought.  
Hajime began to pick up speed, still being careful not to go to deep. Drool began to slide down Kaz's chin.  
Hajime began to jerk off what couldn't fit in Kaz's mouth. "Fuck, Souda. I'm about to-"  
He pulled out, cumming instead on the mask, making Souda close one of his eyes.  
"Damn, you look too cute. I came way too fast. That was good for a first time, though."  
Souda just swallowed nervously. "Can you untie me now?"  
"Oh, of course! And, let me know whenever you want me to," he winked. "Return the favor~"  
Souda just shook his head. "No thanks I'm good!!!"  
"Ah, fine. Whatever you say."


	5. Bondage/Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro gets put into an uncomfortable position by Hajime.

Day 5: Bondage

Mukuro laid on the small table, swallowing down her nervousness. “Is this good..?”  
Her legs were chained up above her head, her body nearly bent in half. Her hands were chained down by her thighs, leaving her totally helpless.  
“Yes. It’s very good,” Hajime praised. He kissed one of her thighs. “I’m going to be rough. If it’s too much, don’t be afraid to ask me to stop. This is supposed to be pleasurable for both of us.”  
She gave a small nod, smiling slightly. Despite her situation, she was very excited. Getting to try something like this was something she never thought she’d get to do.  
Hajime stopped forward. “You’re sure it’s not painful?”  
“I- I’m good. Please just... Get on with it.”  
He grinned. “Alright. Don’t say I didn’t want you though.”  
She let out a gasp as he forced himself fully inside of her. She began to pant as he set up an immediately brutal pace. “Ha- Hajime-“  
He bit into her calf, making her gasp again. Oh. She may be a bit of a masochist.  
He dragged his nails down her sides, making her let out a scream. “More! More of that!”  
He continued to ruthlessly pound at her womb, leaning down to suck and bite at one of her nipples. “You’re really enjoying yourself, huh? God, you’re really tight.”  
She continued to pant, repeating his name over and over again. Her eyes were half lidded, and she instinctively tried to pull out of her bonds.  
He shushed her, holding her wrists. “If you want out, you gotta say it. Otherwise I’ll keep you locked up.”  
“N-No! Don’t stop yet! Please!”  
She fully expected him to pull out and tease her, but instead he kissed her before continuing to abuse her lightly.  
By the time she was near climax, she was covered in scratches and bite marks. She wanted desperately to show them off to Hajime’s other lovers.  
“Mukuro~” he moaned. “Love you~ Love you so much~”  
That sent her over the edge, letting out a squeal as she came hard. Her tightening around him helped him get there too, cumming deep inside of her.  
“Fuck, Mukuro. We need to do that again. Soon.”  
She just panted, nodding slowly.  
Yeah, definitely a masochist.


	6. Orgasm Denial/Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime tortures Kaito.

Day 6: Orgasm Denial

Kaito let out a hiss. “You’re- You’re such a jerk.” Kaito’s hands were tied above his head. His legs were spread with Hajime kneeling between them.  
Hajime popped Kaito’s dick out of his mouth, grinning at the other. “You agreed to this, you know.”  
“I just didn’t expect you to keep going this long!”  
Hajime shrugged, beginning his blow job again.  
Kaito couldn’t fully enjoy himself however, considering the ring around the base of his cock.  
Kaito gasped and moaned, trying desperately to shimmy the ring off. It was absolute torture not being able to cum, especially since Hajime was amazing at this.  
Hajime let him go once more. “I’ll just tease you a little while longer, okay? After that I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”  
Kaito nodded, panting lightly.  
Hajime stood, sitting on Kaito’s lap. “Keep it in till I’m done~” He raised himself up, lowering himself onto Kaito’s dick.  
Kaito let out a low groan. God this felt good. But also awful. Mainly good though.  
Hajime set up a quick, brutal pace. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kaito’s neck, leaning against him. Kaito could barely control his movements as he thrust up into Hajime with recklessness.  
Hajime smirked at him. “You’re so good~ Make me cum and I’ll let you cum~”  
Hajime let out a moan after another hard thrust. He continued to bounce on Kaito’s dick. He let out a scream as he came.  
“Fuck, Kaito~”  
He slid off of Kaito, who was gritting his teeth by now.  
“Okay. Enough torture.” Hajime moved quickly. He took the ring off, quickly putting his mouth on the tip. He drank down everything Kaito let out, before smirking again. “How was that?”  
Kaito was gasping for air. “Fuck you.”


	7. Choking/Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets choked.

Day 7: Choking

“You sure you want this?” Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Choke me, daddy,” Kokichi teased in return.  
Hajime laughed. “If you insist.”  
He wrapped his hands around Kokichi’s neck, making the other gasp in momentary fear. But this was Hajime. Hajime wouldn’t hurt him. He relaxed. He could still breathe, but only barely.  
He let out another gasp when Hajime pushed into him, filling him totally with one thrust.  
Hajime began a quick, hard pace. “If it’s too much, tap my arm,” he instructed, before tightening his grip.  
Kokichi gasped again, but no air entered his lungs. His eyes rolled back in his head. The lack of air coupled with Hajime thrusting into him was making him light headed. He grinned, wrapping his legs around Hajime’s waist. He tried again and again to gasp, but was unable to breathe in the slightest. He refused to tap out until his vision went black at the corners.  
The sudden rush of air made him moan loudly, back arching as Hajime continued to pound into him.  
“Again,” he gasped when he regained his breath. “Do that again.”  
Hajime complied, squeezing again. He did so just enough to cut off air, not wanting to hurt his precious Kokichi.  
Again Kokichi lost the ability to breathe, and he let out little choked moans. He began to shake, eyes completely unfocused as Hajime began to pick up speed.  
“Kokichi- I’m about to-“  
Kokichi tapped his arm again, gasping in air rapidly. The rush was enough to push him over the edge, vision going black for just a moment as he came. He hadn’t even noticed Hajime had pulled out until minutes later.  
Kokichi lifted a hand up to his neck. God, he hoped it left bruises.  
“We have to,” he choked out. “We have to do that again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last few chapters have been short and rushed. Work has been keeping me busy. Starting Thursday night, I’ll be free to write more!


	8. Biting/Ibuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly sfw chapter with Ibuki.

“Ibuki,” Hajime whined.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’ve gotta quit biting me.” He looked at himself in the mirror, frowning at the small bite mark on his shoulder.  
“Uh, excuse me?!” She took off her shirt, revealing several large bites, including one that was half hidden by her bra.  
“Yeah, I know, but only I’m allowed to leave marks.”  
“You hypocrite!” She pointed at him accusingly. “You leave marks on everyone!”  
“That’s cause you all belong to me!”  
“You belong to us too, ya know!”  
“But if I let you do it, I have to let everyone do it!”  
“Ooh! That’s a good idea!”  
“Wha- No! That’s not what I was saying!”  
It was too late though. Ibuki already had the idea in her head. “I’m gonna go tell everyone else to bite ya in bed!” She ran from the room.  
“Ibuki!!!” He groaned.  
Great. There went his perfect complexion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do one domestic one. Give me a break.


	9. Cumflation/Sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finally has a partner with (almost) as much stamina as him. Sonia.

Day 9: Cumflation

“M-More! Just once more, please!” Sonia panted. She had her arms and legs both wrapped tightly around Hajime.  
Hajime laughed. “You’re insane. How do you have this much stamina?” He had lost count of how many times he’d come inside the princess.  
He looked down at her, grinning. She had her eyes closed tight, breathing heavily. She had a small bump in her stomach. “You’re really trying to get knocked up, huh?”  
“N-No,” she whined. “That is not my intention. Though, if it does occur, I will not object. I simply wish to experience more euphoria with you!”  
He leaned back down to kiss her neck. “Well, either way, I’m happy to oblige.”  
She let out a scream as he began to thrust into her once more. She moaned and held onto him tighter, scratching his back with her long nails.  
He set up a fast pace. He knew Sonia could take it. He grabbed her legs under the knees, moving them from around his waist to bend them to either side of her head.  
She let out another scream as he pounded into her roughly. “Hajime!!! Hajime!!!”  
Sonia was certainly one of his more... Vocal lovers. “You enjoying yourself, your highness?”  
“Y-Yes!!! Yes, Hajime!!! Please!!! Please more!!!”  
“As you wish, Princess.” He kissed her hard, picking up speed before cumming inside of her again.  
She panted and gasped, her grip on him faltering as she went nearly limp. “Ha-Hajime...”  
Hajime pulled out, grinning when the small bump in her stomach remained. “You’re going to get pregnant for sure.” He shook his head, tsking. “What will Gundham think?”  
She laughed weakly, still out of breath. “What a lucky girl?”


	10. Size Play/Gonta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime fucks Gonta and it goes about as well as you think.

Day 10: Size Play

“Wow.” Hajime was nearly drooling. “It’s even bigger than I thought it would be.”  
Gonta swallowed nervously. “This is good thing?”  
“Very good thing, Gonta~”  
Hajime was on his knees, looking at Gonta’s dick. He reached a hand out and carefully began to stroke him. “I’ve never had one this big before. This is going to be amazing.”  
“Amazing? Gonta’s place amazing?”  
“Yes. Very.” Hajime stuck his tongue out, licking him experimentally.  
Gonta gasped. “That feel good.”  
“I can make it feel better,” he promised, standing. He gently pushed Gonta to sit on the bed. “Okay, Gonta. We’re gonna have a lot of fun. Follow my lead.”  
Hajime sat in Gonta’s lap, a grin on his face. With a quick gasp, he began lowering himself onto Gonta’s cock.  
Gonta gasped. “Hajime! Hajime feel good!”  
Hajime hissed, lowering more. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, buddy.”  
“Gonta want more! Make Hajime feel better!” He grabbed Hajime’s hips.  
“Wait, Wait. What are you-“  
Hajime let out a scream as Gonta pulled him down fully onto his cock. Hajime’s eyes rolled back in his head. “O-Oh.”  
Gonta let out a moan. “Hajime feel good! Gonta can’t stop!”  
Hajime let out a small shriek as Gonta began to pound into him relentlessly. “W-Wait! Slow down! I haven’t- I haven’t taken this much before!”  
Gonta ignored him. He grabbed Hajime’s wrists, pinning them to his hips. He used his grip on Hajime to lift the other up and down on his dick.  
Hajime went nearly entirely limp, eyes fully unfocused. “G-Gonta- more- please-“  
Gonta continued to lift and slam Hajime down, thrusting up to meet him.  
Hajime gasped and moaned. “Gonta- I’m gonna- Wait-“  
Gonta didn’t seem capable of words as he grunted and moaned. He slammed Hajime down suddenly, letting out a near roar as he came inside of him.  
Hajime came as well, panting. “G-Gonta.”  
He laid his head on the other’s chest. “That- That was amazing.” He groaned suddenly. “But- But maybe I’ll show you how to be a little gentler next time.”


	11. Public/Chiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and Hajime annoy Kaede and Fuyuhiko.

Day 11: Public

"Do you two really have to do that here?" Fuyuhiko asked.  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Chiaki asked innocently.  
Fuyuhiko was, of course, referring to the fact that Hajime had Chiaki bent over the kitchen counter, fucking her roughly while she played her DS.  
"Komaru is asleep in the bedroom, so we couldn't go there," Hajime told him. "And Miu's in the shower, so we couldn't go there. Basically everywhere in the house was taken, so," he trailed off, gesturing to the kitchen counter.  
"But, the kitchen? We have to eat here."  
"Oh, relax. I'll clean up when we're done. Besides, this isn't the first time I've done it in here."  
"It isn't?!"  
"This is the third time we've done it here," Chiaki spoke up, frowning when she lost a life in her game. "Not to mention the dining room or living room."  
"Ew," Fuyuhiko hissed. "Is there anywhere you haven't fucked someone, Hajime?"  
"Well, not really. When we first moved here Nagito and I broke in nearly every room."  
"Gross." Fuyuhiko walked past them, getting milk from the fridge. "Just fucking ignore me, I guess."  
"No way. You being here is kinda turning me on," Hajime teased.  
Fuyuhiko groaned, leaving the room with his glass of milk.  
He pushed Kaede back around when she tried to enter. "Don't go in there. Hajime and Chiaki are fucking."  
"Again?"  
"What do you mean again?"  
"I mean I didn't get breakfast this morning cause they were going at it."  
Hajime heard her. "Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to be in the way." He pulled out of Chiaki, turning her around on the counter. He lifted her up, fucking into her again and carrying her out of the room. "Here, you guys go ahead and eat. We'll head to the living room."  
"What if someone else sees you?" Kaede asked, covering her eyes.  
"Who cares? We're all dating. I don't mind any of you seeing."  
"You really have no shame, huh?" Fuyuhiko huffed.  
"Oh please, as if you haven't wanted to fuck Peko on the couch."  
Fuyuhiko's face turned red. "I have not!!!"  
Hajime laughed, throwing Chiaki onto the couch.  
"Be more careful," she scolded. "I almost lost another life."  
"Sorry, babe." He continued fucking her, much to Fuyuhiko and Kaede's displeasure.  
Kaede grabbed some food, sighing and heading back to her room. "Let me know when they're done..."  
"Don't worry, Kaede, I can fuck you in here next!" he teased her once more.  
She hurried away, face red.  
Fuyuhiko headed back to his room as well, just as he heard Chiaki and Hajime let out screams.  
Chiaki panted lightly. "My DS still has 25% battery. Want to go again?"  
"Yes please~"


	12. Cosplay/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi puts on a Kyoko costume and roleplays with Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic includes Trans Shuichi! If you don't like, don't read.

Day 12: Cosplay

"Come on, I wanna see how you look!" Hajime whined, sitting on the bed impatiently.

"Just hold on!" Shuichi yelled from the bathroom. He took a deep breath, stepping out. "Okay. How does it look?"

Hajime let out a small whistle. "You definitely pull it off better than her." Shuichi was wearing Kyoko's outfit from before she joined the Future Foundation, complete with purple skirt and knee high boots. The only thing he was missing was a wig to match her purple hair.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Kyoko wasn't cute at all. You look adorable in that outfit."

Shuichi blushed lightly, grinning. "I was so excited when it fit me! I mean, I used to have a cosplay of her outfit, but to be wearing her real skirt? The same one she wore to Hope's Peak academy?" His eyes began to go swirly. "The same one she died in?! It fills me with such despair that I-"

"Babe, you're doing it again." Shuichi regained himself quickly. "Ah, sorry... My old self still breaks through sometimes... I'm working on keeping it down better."

"You're fine. You'll always be my Ultimate Detective, even if you're crazy."

Shuichi laughed, stepping forward to hug Hajime. He kissed his cheek, pulling away. "So, should we get started?"

"If that's what you want~ One thing though, Makoto can never find out about this. If he found out I fucked you while you were wearing his dead wife's clothes, I'd never hear the end of it."

"It sounds awful when you say it like that...."

Hajime shrugged. "So, how do you want to do it?"

"Well, if I'm in the costume, I should pretend to be her." He seemed excited. "You can be a criminal I've caught!"

"Alright. What would you like me to do?"

"Well, what would you do to Kyoko if she- O-Oh. Wait. No, I don't want that." He looked in thought. "We could always just pretend that it's... Non-consensual."

Hajime raised his eyebrows. "If that's what you want, I can do that."

Shuichi nodded. "If- If that's the case-" His face turned red. "Don't be afraid to be rough with me, okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Okay, I'm gonna leave the room and come back, okay? Get into character!" He was nearly bouncing with joy. "This is going to be amazing." He left the room quickly.

Hajime stretched out, taking out a knife from under the mattress. He would never hurt Shuichi, but if he was supposed to be in character...

Shuichi entered the room again, eyes narrowed. "Hajime Hinata! I've finally caught you!"

"Kyoko Kirigiri," he purred, standing from the bed. "What a pleasure to see you."

Shuichi jumped lightly, trying to hold down his grin. "It's hardly a pleasure to see a serial killer such as yourself!"

Hajime slammed his hand into the door beside Shuichi's head, holding the door closed to prevent escape. "You flatter me. I'd never consider myself a serial killer."

Shuichi huffed angrily. "Just surrender now, Hinata. You're surrounded. The other police will be here any minute."

"No, Kirigiri, I'm afraid they won't. I disabled your radio before you entered the building. Your backup is never going to arrive."

Shuichi felt a chill run down his spine. This was better than he had hoped. "Is that so? What do you plan to do to me then? Kill me?"

"No, I have much better plans for you, Miss Kirigiri." He grabbed Shuichi's wrist, tossing him forcefully onto the bed. Shuichi tried to sit up, but Hajime pushed him back down.

"You won't get away with this, Hinata!"

"Oh, yes, I will. Even if I'm caught, I'll just kill the officers and escape. You were a fool to think you could beat me." He used his knife to cut off Shuichi's panties (they were accurate to the costume, but not the original pair), pulling the cloth down his thighs.

"You're a monster," Shuichi spat, face going even redder. He whispered to Hajime, _"Please don't cut the real outfit.""_

_I won't, don't worry,"_ he whispered back. He dipped his head under the skirt, licking at Shuichi's entrance.

"Ah! Doing something like this to a detective! You're going to prison for a long time once the others arrive!"

"I told you, no others are coming." He sat back, taking off his clothes and using a hand to pin down Shuichi's wrists.

"I knew you disabled my radio. I set up a device that will tell them my location if I don't check in. They'll be here soon."

"Well then, let's hurry, shall we?"

Shuichi let out a loud gasp as Hajime pushed into his ass. "Y-You fiend!" He stifled a moan.

Hajime used his other hand to lift one of Shuichi's legs up from the thigh. "Don't lie, detective. You're enjoying yourself. You're incredibly wet right now."

Shuichi looked away, but let out a shriek as Hajime began to pound into him. "H-Hinata! Slower!"

Hajime tsked, shaking his head. "You didn't say the magic word, detective." He released Shuichi's wrists, instead grabbing both of his thighs and nearly bending him in half.

"A-Ah! Ah! P-Please!"

Hajime ignored him, continuing to thrust roughly.

Shuichi's eyes rolled back in his head. "I- I'm going to-"

Hajime pulled out suddenly, slamming into Shuichi's cunt.

He let out a scream. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm not going to kill you, Kirigiri. But I wonder, how will you handle carrying a serial killer's child?"

Shuichi's back arched, biting his lip hard. His eyes were half lidded, shutting tightly when Hajime hit that spot inside of him. "Ha-Hajime!!!"

He came hard, squeezing around Hajime and making the other cum inside of him.

Hajime and Shuichi panted as Hajime pulled out. "How was that, Miss Kirigiri?" he teased.

Shuichi pushed him away with his foot. "D-Don't get semen on the skirt. It'll never come out."

Hajime laughed. "I'll clean it, relax. You should take it off though. I want to sleep with the Ultimate Detective Saihara this time."


	13. Lingerie/Peko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko wears a sexy outfit and Hajime shows her he cares.

Day 13: Lingerie

"You... Really believe this looks good on me?" Peko asked nervously. She wore a red corset with matching panties, and a small red choker.  
"Absolutely. But, I think you look amazing in everything."  
Peko blushed slightly, pursing her lips. "Well, thank you."  
"You know, you would look better without it, though."  
She looked away. "That is..." She sighed. "Thank you."  
"Aw. Don't sound so sad. You know I'd never force you to do anything. I just wanted to see it on you. If you hate it that much, you can take it off."  
She frowned. "I don't hate it... I simply don't believe something like this suits me."  
"Hm? Peko, anything you want can suit you. I think you look amazing in whatever you want to wear."  
She nodded, still not looking at him. "Thank you."  
"You don't need to keep thanking me. I should be thanking you for putting it on in the first place." He stood, walking back to the closet to get her regular clothes. "You can go ahead and take it off, I don't want you to-"  
Peko spun him around suddenly, pressing her lips to. "I- I already said I don't hate it."  
He laughed, placing his hands gently on her hips. "Peko... If you want, we could-"  
She pulled away quickly. "I'm not sure about that."  
"Ah, of course. No rush. I don't want to pressure you."  
"No, I just... I wouldn't want to disappoint you."  
"Disappoint me?! Never! Peko, you're stunning! You could never disappoint me."  
She took a deep breath, seeming to process that. "... If you truly believe that..."  
"I do. I swear it."  
She stepped towards him, kissing again. "Do what you would like to me, then. I'm ready for it."  
He nodded, kissing at her neck. He whispered to her, "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop."  
"If I want you to stop, I assure you I will let you know." She shivered slightly at the kiss.  
"You should lay down."  
She did so silently, keeping her legs slightly spread for him. She seemed.... Tense.  
"Is this your first time, Peko?"  
"... Yes."  
He nodded, humming in thought. "First time going all the way, or first time doing anything?"  
"Young master and I have... Touched each other, but not much."  
He leaned forward, sliding down her panties. "Well then, I have a much better idea of what we could do."  
"What are you-" Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Hajime!"  
She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, gripping his hair tightly in both hands. "You- You don't have to-"  
"I want to. I don't want to use you, Peko. Something like this is supposed to be good for both of us." He raised his eyebrows at her. "And I know for a fact Fuyuhiko thinks the same way I do about it."  
Her face went red and she had to look away from him again. "Hajime..."  
She let out another gasp as he ducked his head back down, sucking at her clit. She let out a hiss, closing her eyes. She let out a small moan when he entered her with his tongue.  
"Peko, you need to relax," he told her, holding her thighs apart to stop them from crushing his head. "If something doesn't feel good, just tell me. You're way too tense."  
"N-No. It feels good. I am just.... Not used to this feeling."  
"Well, you should start getting used to it. Fuyu and I are gonna be doing whatever it takes to make you happy, Peko."  
She nodded, finally laying on her back and trying her best to relax. She moaned freely this time when he began to lick at her again. "H-Hajime..."  
She went from gasping to moaning to nearly screaming as he continued. "Hajime, this is- Is it supposed to be like this?"  
He didn't answer, continuing his work.  
"Ha-Hajime- I- I think I'm about to-"  
She tightened around him suddenly, letting out a soundless scream as she came into his mouth.  
He pulled away, giving her time to catch her breath. "See? That wasn't so bad, right?"  
She finally calmed down, before wrapping her legs back around his shoulders. "Do that again. Please."


	14. Hair Pulling/Miu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu and Hajime bone. What more do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... Got off topic. There isn't actually very much hair pulling in this one. My own kinks are showing a lot instead.

Day 14: Hair Pulling

"Hajime! Come and show your favorite girlfriend some love!" Miu was sitting on the bed naked, holding her arms out to Hajime.  
He tilted his head. "That's a great idea. Do you know where Komaru is?" he teased, making her cross her arms angrily.  
"Just come fuck me, you asshole."  
"Of course." He walked to her, pressing his lips against hers.  
"Don't get all romantic on me," she joked. She turned around, getting on all fours in front of him. "Just get to it, Hoe-jime."  
He laughed. "If you insist. We can always take our time though."  
"No way. Don't do none of that gentle shit with me today. I want you to fuck me like a stranger."  
"A stranger, huh?" He reached forward, gripping her hair tightly in his fist, pulling it towards him. "This better?"  
"Oh, fuck. Do more of that," she commanded.  
He stripped quickly, sliding into her from behind. "Damn, you're already ready for this, huh?"  
"Obviously. Who do you think I am, Kaede?"  
He chose to ignore that comment, grabbing her hair again as he began to fuck her. With one hand in her hair and the other on her hip, he pulled her harshly against every one of his thrusts.  
"Hajime! More! Just like that!"  
"Miu," he moaned, "Fuck. It's not fair how good you feel."  
"How good I feel? You're the one with the huge cock!"  
"Aw, Miu, you flatter me." He picked up speed. "I'm going to fucking destroy you with it."  
"Do it! Do me harder! Stuff my pussy!"  
Damn. It seemed like only Miu could do dirty talk better than Hajime. But, he knew how to catch her off guard.  
"I can't wait to marry you, Miu!"  
"E-Eh?!" Her face went red, and she covered it with her hands. "Don't say shit like that!!!"  
Being sentimental seemed to be the only way to fluster her.  
"I mean it! I can't wait for you to have my baby, Miu!"  
"B-Baby?!" She tightened around him, making him moan.  
"I'm not knock you up right now! Then you'll never be able to leave me!"  
"I'm not gonna leave you! Give it to me, Hajime! Give me everything you've got!"  
She wrapped her ankles around his back, pulling him into her again. "Cum inside me! Now! I wanna have your kid!"  
He let out another moan when she tightened again. He let out a shout, unable to pull out as he came. She came immediately after, a dazed look on her face.  
She finally released him, and he pulled out. "Fuck, Miu."  
She turned around, looking at him anxiously. "Did you really mean all that?"  
"Hm? Of course I did! We're gonna have lots of kids together once we're married, Miu. You, me, and everyone else. I just need to kidnap a priest for the ceremony."  
She nodded, hugging him. "God, I hope I'm already pregnant."


	15. Cross dressing/Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko tries on Peko’s outfit from the lingerie chapter.

Day 15: Cross dressing

Fuyuhiko looked at himself in the mirror, frowning. This wasn't so bad. He currently wore a red corset with matching panties, and a small red choker. The outfit belonged to Peko, but after seeing her in it, he wanted to see if it was as comfortable as she had said.  
He couldn't really deny that jealousy was a factor as well. Peko had told him about what had happened with Hajime. She had been excited to tell him, even. He wanted to believe that he was jealous of Hajime, for getting to be that close to Peko. But a much larger part of him realized he was jealous of both of them.  
He looked at his outfit again. This outfit had turned Hajime on enough to make a move on Peko? Fuyuhiko didn't see the appeal, but maybe that was because he was the one wearing it.  
He went to remove the corset, before freezing as he noticed something in the mirror.  
He turned quickly, facing a stunned looking Hajime.  
"Fuyuhiko, I-"  
"No."  
"Didn't know you-"  
"Shut up."  
"Were into this sort of thing."  
"I'm not! I just- I tried it on for fun!"  
"It looks good on you." Hajime looked him up and down, eating him up with his eyes.  
Oh. Oh fuck. Is this how Peko felt when Hajime saw her in this? Fuyuhiko's whole face was bright red. Having Hajime's eyes on him like this was... Intense.  
Hajime took a step towards him. "It looks very good on you."  
Fuyuhiko didn't move, frozen in place as Hajime approached him.  
"Any reason you wanted to try it on?"  
"I- I just- I know Peko wore it- When you two- I wanted to see it is all-"  
"When we? Oh. She told you about what we did." Hajime smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Want a turn?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you want a turn? I can do exactly what I did to her to you, if that's what you want."  
Holy shit. Holy shit. Was this supposed to be hot? Fuyuhiko tried to ignore his face heating up. "Why?"  
"Hm? What do you mean, 'why'? Because you're part of the family now. And I love the family." He pushed Fuyuhiko gently back onto the bed.  
Fuyuhiko let himself be pushed down, bracing himself. Did he want this? He wasn't sure? But he definitely didn't not want it.  
He let out a yelp, pushing his thighs together when Hajime knelt down and pulled down the panties. "Relax, I'm not gonna do anything that'll hurt."  
"I- I know, but-" But what? Fuyuhiko didn't really have any objections. "It's embarrassing."  
"It's just us. I won't embarrass you."  
Fuyuhiko let out a shout as Hajime licked a stripe up his dick. "Hajime!!!"  
Hajime didn’t respond, instead taking the tip into his mouth and beginning to suck.  
Fuyuhiko nearly spasmed. He’d never gotten a blowjob before. He didn’t know they could feel so good.  
He let out another shout as Hajime began to Bob his head, taking him in all the way to the base.  
Fuyuhiko gripped Hajime’s hair tightly in one hand, the other gripping the sheets under him.  
Hajime hummed, deep throating him suddenly.  
Fuyuhiko’s eyes rolled back in his head. This was way too much, and it had just started. “Ha-Haji-Hajime...”  
Hajime pulled off him with a pop, choosing instead to jerk him off. “Where do you wanna cum? Anywhere is fine.”  
Fuyuhiko wasn’t ready for that question, becoming flustered. “I- I- You-“  
“Come on. Just answer the question. Mouth? Face? Throat?”  
Fuyuhiko shook his head. “I- I don’t know! Mouth?”  
Hajime nodded, sucking on the tip again as he continued to jerk him off.  
Fuyuhiko’s back arched, gritting his teeth as he came into Hajime’s mouth.  
Hajime swallowed it all skillfully, grinning and opening his mouth to show Fuyuhiko it was gone. “So? How was that?”  
Fuyuhiko panted. “H-Holy shit- I- I gotta tell Peko about this.”


	16. Begging/Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro wants to fuck Hajime. Hajime wants to fuck with Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted more bottom Hajime. So, I wrote this chapter a little differently than originally intended. Hope you enjoy it.

“Hajime, please! This totally isn’t fair! I’m the only top who hasn’t fucked you,” Hiro whined.  
“Hm... I’d say there’s a... 30% chance of me letting you fuck me,” Hajime teased.  
“Wha-? Are you for real? Are you mad at me for something?”  
“Mad at you? Of course not. You’d know if I was mad. I just like to fuck with you.”  
“Why me?!”  
“Cause you make it too easy.” Hajime laughed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “How about this? We’ll make it into a game. It'll be my luck against your clairvoyance.”  
"Wha? How?"  
"We'll flip a coin. You get to call it. If you predict it correctly, you can fuck me. If not, well, I'll think of something."  
Hiro narrowed his eyes slightly. "Deal. I'll predict it correctly this time! I'm sure of it!"  
"Good. And if you fail... Hm. Then you have to give me a blowjob?"  
"I can accept that. Let's do this!"  
Hajime took out a small coin, grinning. "Heads or tails?"  
Hiro closed his eyes, frowning. "Hng... Heads!"  
"Don't get too excited," Hajime laughed, flipping the coin. "No one can beat my luck. Not even Makoto and Nagito!"  
Hiro opened his eyes, looking at the coin. "It's heads."  
"What?!" Hajime frowned at the coin. "Well, that wasn't quite fair. You had a 50% chance... Let's try a dice."  
Hiro groaned. "You're just a sore loser."  
"Hey! I said you'd get a 30% chance to fuck me. 50% is way too high."  
"Well, 17% is way too low!"  
Hajime sighed. "Fine. I'll roll the dice, and you can pick two numbers. If it lands on either of them, then you can have your way."  
"Deal!" He closed his eyes again. "5 and 3!"  
Hajime rolled the dice, grinning. "4."  
"Dammit!"  
Hajime sat down, smirking at Hiro. "So, I'll give you one chance to give up the bet."  
Hiro glared, getting on his knees. "No way! I'll get you for sure next time!"  
Hajime shivered as Hiro suddenly pulled down his pants and took the whole thing into his mouth. "Hiro!" He wrapped his legs around the other's shoulders. "Oh. fuck."  
Hiro sucked him off skillfully, bobbing his head quickly."When- When did you get so good at this?"  
Hiro didn't respond, instead making Hajime squeal when he pressed a finger into him. "That wasn't part of the bet!"  
Hiro popped off of him, smirking. "The tables have turned! I know you want me to fuck you! So, this time I'm gonna make you beg."  
"You fiend! This wasn't part of my plan!"  
"I don't care!" Hiro pressed another finger into him, making Hajime moan. "So, start begging, or I'll stop right now!"  
There was something Hiro didn't realize though. Hajime was not above begging at all. It didn't even embarrass him.  
"Hiro, please~" he purred. "Stick your huge cock in me~ I want to feel it fill my insides!" He laughed when Hiro's face turned red. "Something wrong?"  
"N-No! Not at all!" He stood, holding Hajime's legs apart. "Keep begging, or I'll stop!"  
"Hiro, pretty please, fuck my ass~" Hajime was enjoying Hiro's reactions, but he enjoyed it even more when Hiro thrust into him. "Ah!"  
Hiro groaned, leaning down to whisper in Hajime's ear. "K-Keep going."  
Oh. So that's how it was. Hiro was enjoying it more than Hajime expected. Hajime was more than happy to oblige. "Hiro! Harder, please! I'm begging you! Fuck me faster!"  
Hiro didn't need to be told twice, doubling his speed.  
Hajime held onto Hiro's shoulders, letting himself be plowed into. "Hiro! Hiro! More! I want you to come inside me!"  
Hiro groaned. "Stop, stop that! Otherwise, I'm gonna-"  
"Do it, Hiro! Do whatever feels best for you!"  
Hiro groaned, coming inside him almost immediately.  
Hajime snickered, holding the other close. "That was... Fast."  
"Shut up!"  
"Ah, I forgot you were a virgin. That explains it."  
"I said shut up!"  
"Relax," Hajime purred. "We'll keep practicing till you can keep it as long as Nekomaru!"


	17. Stomach Bulge/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Shuichi have a disagreement while they fuck.

Day 17: Stomach Bulge

Shuichi panted, pushing himself up weakly. "H-Hajime, no more..."  
"Wha? No more? Already?"  
"A-Already? We've been at it for hours... If you come anymore, I'll burst."  
"No way! I'd never let that happen to you!"  
Shuichi groaned, placing a hand on his stomach. Was it bigger than normal? A quick glance down confirmed that, yeah, it was. His stomach as bulging from how many times Hajime had come inside him. Shuichi pressed lightly on his stomach, letting out a whine when it caused more cum to gush out of his already leaking cunt.  
Hajime grabbed his wrist quickly, pulling it away from his stomach. "Don't do that!"  
"Eh? Why not? I'm way too full... It feels weird."  
"Just a few more times! Then I'll help you get it all out!"  
Shuichi groaned, laying back on the bed. "F-Fine. Why are you doing this anyway?"  
Hajime's eyes lit up brightly. "The more I cum in you, the more likely you are to get pregnant!"  
"NO!" Shuichi sat back up. "Hajime, you jerk!"  
"What? I just want your first child to be mine! I know Kaito and Rantaro have had their eyes on you ever since you agreed to wanting kids!"  
"You want everyone's first kid to be yours! It's not fair to anyone else!"  
Hajime pouted angrily. "I'm the Ultimate Hope! I have the best genes! I don't care who the rest of the kids belong to! I just want the first one to be mine!"  
"They'll all be yours if you keep this up," Shuichi groaned.  
Hajime held up a finger. "Just once more! Then I'll let the others fuck you."  
Shuichi sighed. "Fine." He frowned in thought. None of this really mattered if he was already pregnant from their last session, but he wouldn't get Hajime's hopes up like that.  
He gasped when Hajime pushed back into him easily. "Ah!"  
Hajime smirked, leaning down to kiss him. "See? You can't deny how good it feels."  
"That," he moaned. "That's not the point!"  
"So, you'd rather have Kaito or Rantaro's baby first?"  
"N-No, I don't- I don't care whose baby it is!"  
"So then why can't it be mine?"  
Shuichi groaned again, though it quickly turned into a moan as Hajime continued to fuck him, picking up speed.  
Shuichi's eyes rolled back in his head as he came again, tightening around Hajime.  
Hajime came inside him again, increasing the size of the bump in Shuichi's stomach."Y-You jerk..." he gasped.  
"That's not a nice way to talk to your baby's daddy."


	18. Slime/Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede goes to fix a bug in the simulation.

Day 18: Slime

Kaede looked around at the empty space around her. She had entered the simulation world to fix a bug, but she couldn’t see anything wrong yet.  
She wandered around the area, looking for anything off. She found it eventually. It was just a small ball of blue slime.  
“Ew?” She knelt down by it. “Are you the bug? You don’t seem like a huge issue.”  
She put on the gloves Hajime had given her and grabbed the thing.  
“Wha?!” She dropped it immediately as it melted through the glove. She was relieved when it didn’t seem to hurt her skin. “What is this thing?”  
She let out a yelp when it jumped at her. She tried to pull it off of her, but it was already melting her clothes. She knocked it off, covering her now naked breasts. “Wha- What?!”  
It jumped at her skirt next. She kicked it away, but it had already eaten through half her skirt. She started to run from it. “Hajime! Get me out of here, please! Hajime?” He didn’t seem to be able to hear her currently.  
She tripped, and the creature crawled on her again. She was fully nude now, and the thing moved up to engulf her hands. “Wha- No!!!” She couldn’t get her hands free from the creature. It pinned her wrists to the ground with a small amount of itself, breaking off and crawling back to her knees.  
It ended up pinning her on her hands and knees, ass in the air. She struggled, but couldn’t do anything to get free. “Ha-Hajime! Now would be a great time to let me out of here!”  
She let out a scream as the creature engulfed her entire pelvis with what was left of itself. She gasped as it began to push inside her. She squirmed from the odd feeling, but it was soft and slimy enough to not hurt.  
She let out a whine as she felt it hit her womb. “St-Stop...!”  
She bit her lip hard as more of it started to enter her ass. “Not there! I’ve never- I’ve never done anything there!”  
It also reached as far into her as it could, so that her insides were totally stuffed with slime.  
She let out another shriek as the slime in her pussy began to harden, suddenly feeling like a hard dick. The same happened in her ass.  
Without any warning, the slime slid out of her before pounding into her roughly. “Ow! Ow!”  
She had never been fucked this hard before, and her eyes rolled back in her head. “Please, no more!!!” It paid her no mind, continuing to force itself into her with no remorse.  
She eventually went limp as the brutal assault continued for what felt like hours. Her body was so hot, she could feel herself getting closer to cumming.  
She tried to resist the feeling but it was impossible. “Ha-Hajime...!”  
With one more harsh thrust, she came, tightening around the slime cock inside her.  
The next thing she knew, she was waking from the simulation.  
“Kaede!” Hajime shouted. “You fixed the bug. We lost sight of you, but whatever you did worked!”  
She nodded. “Good! Just uhm.... next time, send Kokichi.”


End file.
